


pride is not the word i'm looking for

by Jellybean96



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family, First Kid, Friendship, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Witnessing the birth of his son is one of the most beautiful, treasured moments of his entire life. There's no doubt in his mind about it, he'll never forget it.
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel (background), Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	pride is not the word i'm looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Happy Birthday to me! So I'm uploading a new story for ya today. I've had this one done for a little while, I was just struggling to find a good title for it. But now I think I have, so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

They've been planning everything since the moment they found out, every last little detail that they can. They've been preparing and planning at every opportunity. In whatever way they could. Though, it was mostly for Malcolm's peace of mind more than anything, letting him be in control of something like planning out the acquisition and delivery of various pieces for their son's nursery. He also took charge when it came to finding a new place for them to live after Dani told him about the pregnancy. And they'd thankfully managed to find and agree on one with enough time left to move all of their belongings there to get everything set up, as well as paint and decorate the nursery.

It certainly wasn't an easy feat, but they had plenty of help whenever they needed it. Gil and JT would help out whenever they weren't busy with a case, and sometimes Tali would show up with them, bring her and JT's kids along. Jessica was always ready and willing to lend a hand when it came to designing the nursery as well as the rest of the house. Ainsley was, naturally, ready and eager to be an aunt for the first time, jumping at every chance to help out and do something to get ready for the baby's arrival. Dani's own family helped out whenever they could as well, excited to have a new member of their large extended family.

She works up until the last possible moment that she can, knowing that she'll be on maternity leave for a while once the baby is born. She stops going into the field once she starts showing, knowing that there are more risks if she does. But she still works from her desk, doing mostly paperwork and following up on leads over the phone and looking stuff up on the computer to help with a case. She's not a big fan of being desk-ridden while JT and Malcolm are constantly going in and out of the precinct, but she's doing it to keep herself and the baby safe.

That's not to say she doesn't slightly enjoy the doting from both Malcolm and JT while she's desk-ridden. Malcolm's more observant than usual, always bringing her cups of tea when he has the chance if her cup has emptied. JT offers up any advice that he can remember from when Tally was pregnant, to try and help her get through the last few months. It's sweet. Overbearing sometimes where her husband is concerned, but she knows he means well. That he just wants to keep both of them safe and healthy until her due date. She does too.

Which is why she's highly concerned when, a few days earlier than they'd expected it to happen, she feels a steady stream of liquid running down the inside of her leg, soaking through the fabric of her pants. It nearly sends her into a panic because none of her team is there, especially her husband, and she didn't think it'd happen this early. She thought she'd have a little more time. A few more days at least.

Shifting in her desk chair to try and get a little more comfortable, her eyes close tightly and her entire body seizes up as a contraction hits. Her fingers curl around the arms of her chair, her nails scraping against the underside plastic.

"Dani? Are you okay?"

Once the pain subsides, she glances up to see Edrisa standing near her desk, a manila folder in her hands, and a furrow to her brows. "Edrisa. What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see Gil but he's not back yet. Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...my water broke."

Edrisa's eyes go wide. "You need to go to the hospital."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay for now. I just...I'll just wait until the team gets back. Besides, I'm not really in a condition to drive right now."

"Plenty of women have been known to drive themselves to the hospital when they're in labor and no other option presents itself. But I can see that you're not really in that headspace right now. Do you want me to try and call Bright for you?"

"Call me for what?"

Her head whips around at the sound of her husband's voice, her eyes locking onto him and tracking his movements across the precinct floor. She can see the moment he realizes the condition she's in, his eyes getting wide, and his steps quickening so he gets to her faster.

He's kneeling as soon as he's by her side, one of his hands coming up to rest on her belly and the other reaching up to cup her cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to get this baby out of me. My water broke."

He smiles wide, pure joy entering his eyes at her words. "Really?"

She nods. "Yes, really. So can we please get out of here and go to the hospital?"

Malcolm nods and she can see the split moment where his brain starts to go into a frenzy before he manages to calm himself down and focus on the task at hand. "The hospital, yes. Gil," he calls over his shoulder to the man in charge.

Gil appears a second later, a smile on his face with his phone in his hand. "Go. JT and I can finish up here. I'll call your mom and let her know what's going on so she and Ainsley can be there."

"Thank you."

Another contraction hits and she instinctively grabs onto her husband's arm, squeezing as the pain courses through her body before subsiding. She lets out a breath and releases her husband's arm, shooting him an apologetic smile.

He helps her up out of her chair, letting her lean on him as much as she needs to on their way out of the precinct. She's vaguely aware of the eyes on them as they go, too focused on the pain running through her body, one of her husband's hands rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

Before she can register what's happening, the pain from each contraction keeping her from paying attention to much else, they're at the hospital getting checked into a room to wait for her labor to progress just a little bit further. She's nearly there, apparently. But not quite to the point of needing to push yet. It feels like she is, but she trusts the doctor and nurses. They know what they're doing.

Jessica and Ainsley show up at some point, stopping in to see them briefly before taking up two of the chairs in the waiting room. Despite the vast differences in their backgrounds, Dani's pretty happy with the family she gained by marrying Malcolm. Although she can be a bit much to handle sometimes, Jessica is a pretty great mother-in-law. And Ainsley is a cool sister-in-law as well. She honestly wasn't sure how she'd get along with the two of them in the long run, but things are going great and they're both beyond excited about the baby.

Now it's just a matter of the baby actually getting here to join their family.

* * *

Witnessing the birth of his son is one of the most beautiful, treasured moments of his entire life. There's no doubt in his mind about it, he'll never forget it. From the moment they left for the hospital, he's been by his wife's side at every step, letting her hold and squeeze his hand every time she pushed. He offered her words of encouragement whenever he could, hoping some of it would get through her pain-riddled mind. He wanted to make her pain disappear whenever a contraction hit her, though. He doesn't like seeing her in pain. And despite knowing what they'll get at the end of her pain, it doesn't hurt his heart any less.

But all those thoughts go away the second he hears that scream. That beautiful, wonderful sound of his son screaming his way into the world, letting them know that he's there.

He watches with rapt attention as the screaming pink baby is immediately placed onto his Dani's chest, tears streaming down both their faces. He kisses his wife's forehead, taking in the moment, still not quite believing that he's a dad.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" one of the nurses in the room asks and he's almost speechless at the question.

He locks eyes with Dani and she just nods her head, so he moves forward, taking the cutting implements from the nurse. He cuts where indicated and then is back at his wife's side, admiring their newborn son as he continues to cry.

Sometime later, after everything's been taken care of, he uses the opportunity to go see his family that he knows is out in the waiting room. His mom and Ainsley are there, as well as Gil, JT, and Tally. Dani's family would have been there too if they weren't currently out of the city. Her due date wasn't for a few more days so they thought they'd have a little more time.

"It's a boy," he announces with a wide grin, unable to stop a new wave of tears from rolling down his cheeks at the thought of his son.

He's immediately engulfed in hugs by his mother and sister, both of them congratulating him and telling him how happy they are for him and Dani.

JT and Tally are next, happily congratulating him and welcoming him into the club of new parenthood. Tally's a bit more affectionate in her congratulatory hug, though he and JT have certainly come a long way from where they once were and he truly considers the man to be a good friend.

Gil approaches him slowly, a teary smile on his face as he pulls him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, kid. You're gonna be a great dad."

"Thanks, Gil. I had a pretty good one to look up to."

After all the hugs and congratulations, even from some random people in the waiting area, he's back with his wife and son.

The newborn baby is sleeping soundly in his hospital-issued bassinet, wrapped up snugly in a blanket with a powder blue knit cap on his head. The bassinet is pulled right up against the edge of the hospital bed, Dani lying under the covers with one hand resting on the edge of the bassinet. She's staring into it, watching their son sleep.

He moves closer to the bed, carefully sitting down on the edge. "Everyone is excited to meet him," he says quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby.

Dani reaches out to grab his hand without looking, lacing their fingers together. "I haven't taken my eyes off him since we got settled in."

"Can't say I blame you. He is absolute perfection in human form. And he's ours."

She turns her head then to look up at him. "I love you."

He smiles at her, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. "I love you too. And I love our son."

"He is pretty wonderful." She turns her attention back on their son, just in time to see him squirming.

"I got him," he says, moving off the bed and around the edge toward the bassinet. He carefully lifts the baby out and cradles him in his arms just the way the nurses had demonstrated earlier. He gently bounces the boy in his arms as he moves toward the large window overlooking the New York skyline. "Hey there," he says quietly to his son. "Daddy's got you. You're safe here. I promise I will always, always love you, and will never do anything to make you doubt that. You are my son, and you deserve everything good that this world has to offer." He presses a gentle, lingering kiss to his son's forehead as he continues to rock him.

"Malcolm."

Turning around, he smiles softly at his wife. "Yeah?"

She holds his phone up, showing a text message lighting up the screen. "It's your sister. She is very eager to meet her nephew."

He chuckles quietly. "I figured as much. Are you ready for visitors?"

"We'll have to have them eventually." She quickly taps at the screen on his phone before setting it aside and looking back up at him. "Might as well do it now."

They have a few more minutes to themselves, just their small little family, before the rest of their family is entering the room. They all have smiles on their faces, his mom and sister looking just a little more eager than the others.

"He's sleeping," is the first thing he says once he clocks the excited expressions coming from the pair. "So please try to contain your excitement."

Ainsley's moving forward instantly, cooing softly at the baby in his arms. "He's so cute, Malcolm. Oh my goodness. What's his name? You guys never told anyone what you picked out."

"His name is Ezra," he tells the group, adjusting his hold ever so slightly. "Mom, how would you like to be the first to hold him?"

"Well, it's only fitting." She moves forward with an eager smile, taking Ezra from him and holding the baby with ease. "Oh, Malcolm, he's absolutely beautiful," she tells him. "He looks just like you did when you were a newborn." She shifts her attention to Dani then, gently bouncing Ezra when he starts to squirm. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Dani lets out a heavy breath, running a hand through her curls. "Exhausted. But happy."

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Tally speaks up then, a reminiscent smile on her face, no doubt thinking of when her own children were born.

Dani smiles and nods. "It is. I can't believe he's finally here. For a minute there I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it."

"But you did, and that's the most important thing," Gil tells her with a smile and quick pat on the leg. "He's a good looking kid. And with you and Bright as his parents, he's gonna turn out great."

He shares a smile with his wife, his mind flashing back to all of the conversations they had while she was pregnant with Ezra, discussing Malcolm's many fears of being a dad. She always comforted him the best she could and talked him down from the proverbial edge, reminding him that he's going to be a great dad because he cares and worries so much about whether or not he will be. It's only been a few hours since his son was born, and he already knows he'd do anything to protect the baby, to never let his son feel about him the way Malcolm feels about his own father.

Eventually, everyone leaves the room with promises of visiting again once the family of three is settled in at home. Malcolm makes his mother promise to call first before she somehow finds a way to get inside their house without a key.

"My mom just texted back," Dani tells him from her place in the bed as he gently rocks their son in his arms.

"What'd she say?"

"She is very excited to meet her grandson. I told her we'll be home in a couple of days and she can come over then. We might have to make some kind of appointment chart for everyone who wants to come over after we get home."

"Did you hear that?" he speaks softly to the baby in his arms. "You have so much family that wants to spend time with you, Ez. You are going to be a very, very loved little boy."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
